


Asari Biology

by SapphicDreams



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Mass Effect 3, Smut, This whole thing is based on the basically fandomwide headcanon, also on a tumblr fan art, that the back of Liara's crests are very sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: The kiss is hot and desperate and it’s almost begging and while Shepard doesn’t complain at all, she pushes Liara off. Hah, it was so Shepard of her, always worried, always asking how she feels, never moving forward without being 100% certain it’s what Liara wanted. So Liara stops, looks down and fidgets with her hands.





	Asari Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Marceline2174's art is basically the inspiration for this ( http://marceline2174.tumblr.com/post/156076733984/so-obviously-shiara-is-the-ship-that-most-of-you ) 
> 
> Also it's my first time writing smut so I apologize if it's a bit awkward. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think! xx

Another day had passed since the ending to the Reaper war and Shepard couldn’t believe she would be here. She frankly never imagined this, never even envisioned herself surviving the war, but now she was lying with the woman she loved on her chest, her finger tips running up and down Liara’s back while they just chatted about their day. Shepard listening closely to all the science talk Liara had going on at the moment.

Shepard’s fingers run up from the woman’s back, to the base of her neck. Her touch feather light and her fingers dancing idly on her lover’s skin. Shepard had intended to just caress Liara’s crests, little did she know what was coming for her. The moment her finger tips slide softly up the back of the blue skinned girl’s neck she feels her take a sharp breath and press her face against her chest.

Finger tips keep riding up, dancing over every ridge they passed. Liara’s body shakes slightly, and tenses up. She releases a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Shepard’s fingertips waltz to the top of Liara’s crests and stop there, they just play lovingly with her crests.

Liara lets out a whimper, pushes her face against Shepard’s chest once more and whispers “Shepard, please… I” her body shivers once Shepard’s fingers start moving again. This time she pushes herself up, looks into Shepard’s eyes and then kisses her.

The kiss is hot and desperate and it’s almost begging and while Shepard doesn’t complain at all, she pushes Liara off. Hah, it was so Shepard of her, always worried, always asking how she feels, never moving forward without being 100% certain it’s what Liara wanted. So Liara stops, looks down and fidgets with her hands.

Shepard notices Liara’s shyness and her nervousness. It was always so easy to tell with her, Liara never really hid feelings from her, even during her time as the Shadow Broker. So Shepard takes her hands, kisses her palms, and asks in a smooth voice what that was all about, where it came from.

Liara’s blush is deep blue, it’s something Shepard always found so endearing.  She knows though, she knows that she is not to push. You had to be patient with Liara. Let her gather her thoughts, let her think about how she’s going to phrase everything she said.

God, her mind was always that of a scientist, even in their most intimate moments.

So instead of asking again, she pulls Liara, gets her to straddle her hips and she sits up. Nuzzling her face against Liara’s chest, she covers whatever skin she can reach with kisses.

Liara’s arms wrap around Shepard and she hugs her tight against her, places her face in Shepard’s hair, oh how she loved it. It was unusual, or at least very different from any other human’s hair she had seen in her lifetime. She didn’t know they could be naturally red in color! And Shepard’s hair always had a wonderful smell, something she learned was called “Lavender”, and bits of other flowers she couldn’t quite recognize, but it reminded her of the time she spent in parks as a child, digging the sand and saying she was going to find information on ancient civilizations.   

Liara takes a deep breath, opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Would Shepard think this was weird? God she needed to explain this, it was something she always found so strange in Asari biology, but she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy the feeling it gave her when Shepard caressed that area of her body.

She leans back, kisses Shepard’s forehead and looks into those deep curious eyes who are looking back at her like a puppy.

“Well you see, we um” She could feel herself starting to stutter, her voice was low and a bit shaky. Why did Shepard always make her nervous? Always inundate her body with butterflies and feelings she had only ever read about in poems? She forces it out though, she owes Shepard an explanation, or at least she thinks she does.

“We – the Asari, of course – Well we have this um… It’s kind of” She can feel Shepard’s smile against her chest and more kisses being laid upon her skin. Liara takes a deep breath and tries once more.

“Well Asari… Asari biology is different to most primate species such as yours” There it was again, her voice stuttering, but somewhat more controlled this time. Shepard smiles once more, this time against her neck, before leaving a kiss and then slightly sucking on the skin there.

“Shepard I… you” Liara feels a shiver run down her body and her hands tighten on Shepard.

“You touched a very um – a very erogenous zone. You see Asari’s erogenous zones aren’t solely located on the places you obviously know.”

Shepard had to admit to herself that hearing Liara’s explanation and her slight use of scientist vernacular was working wonders on her. She moved down Liara’s neck, now kissing her collar bones.

“Shepard what I’m trying to say is, that besides the areas you already know, the crevices of our crests they’re… They’re very sensitive.” Liara closes her eyes, expecting Shepard’s reaction, but Shepard only chuckles, moves one of her hands up Liara’s back and to the back of her neck. Her fingertips start administrating caresses once more, equally as light as before.

“Shepard please… just” Liara looks down, if this is how Shepard wanted to play, well that’s how she would. She moves to balance herself better and grinded her hips against Shepard in slow fluid movements. It was something she _knew_ Shepard was weak for. She moved one of her hands from Shepard’s shoulder and to the back of her head, gripping Shepard’s hair and pulling a fistful back gently.

Shepard moves back, looks up at Liara and smirks. Liara couldn’t help it, she smiled back.

“Well Commander, did you even pay attention to what I said?” Liara was regaining confidence, her tone was light and playful.

“I did, Dr. T’soni. I believe you were giving me classes in biology?” Shepard’s smirk grows to a smile. She lays a kiss on Liara’s neck. “Were you not?”

Liara laughs, how silly of her to think that this woman, the woman she loved through the roughest times in her life, the woman she had loved while going through hell and back and who loved her back as fiercely, would react negatively to such a thing. She moves the hand she had at the base of Shepard’s skull to her chin, pulls slightly up so Shepard is looking at her and kisses her lips briefly.

“You could say that…” Her voice is lower than usual. She leans in for another kiss. This time it’s deeper, their lips locking. Liara can feel the tip of Shepard’s tongue on her lower lip, she parts her lips slightly and lets their tongues dance before breaking it off and biting Shepard’s lower lip. Which is rewarded with a moan from the woman beneath her.

“Would you like to see the examples of the other… erogenous zones, Commander?”  Liara sighs inwardly, that sounded so much better when it was in her head.

“I very much would, Doctor.” Shepard grins, lowers her hands to the bottom of the N7 shirt the Asari was wearing. She looks into Liara’s eyes for the confirmation she wanted, and once Liara smiles and nods, she starts pulling the shirt off her.

Blue skin is revealed deliciously slowly, every inch being better than the previous. Once Liara’s plump breasts were freed, Shepard could barely contain herself. She turns them over, Liara now laying on the white sheets and Shepard on top of her, between her legs.

Shepard starts kissing her way up from Liara’s stomach, when she reaches her breasts she takes one of the perky nipples into her mouth. Sucks lightly on it and rounds it with her tongue while her free hand is caressing the other breast. Fingers playing with the nipple and pulling at it softly.

Liara’s breathe speeds up. She arches her back, wraps her arms around Shepard and let’s gasps escape her beautiful blue lips but she wants more. She reaches down, tugs at Shepard’s shirt urging her to take it off.

Shepard sits up, pulling the fabric off her body in one swift motion and revealing toned abs and scar marked skin. She takes the opportunity to remove her own shorts and throws them to the ground, remaining only in boxers in front of her lover. Shepard then moves over Liara’s body, places her hands on her panties and starts pulling down. Once the garment is off, she pushes Liara’s legs apart.

“Fuck” is all that can come out of Shepard’s mouth when she sees Liara’s azure. She’s dripping wet and it’s making Shepard desperate, she just wanted to feel the taste of her lover in her mouth. So she moves in, inching forward with the steadiness of a cat that’s after her pray. 

Kisses are left on Liara’s inner thighs, small love bites here and there. An occasional stop to leave a hickey and a smile against soft blue skin. Liara’s paced breathing and her desperate hands trying to pull Shepard closer to the spot where she wanted her at the most, were so satisfying to Shepard. She continues her torturous teasing by pressing a fingertip against Liara’s entrance, pushing in just slightly and then moving it to her mouth. Shepard locks eyes with Liara, puts her finger into her mouth and sucks it clean popping it out with a soft moan and whispering “God, you taste amazing”.

That was Liara’s breaking point, she couldn’t take it anymore. She begs. “Shepard, please just” or at least she started to beg, before Shepard interrupted her with a wicked smile and a cocked eyebrow.

“Please just what?” Shepard’s voice is husky and teasing.

“Please just eat me out, please Shepard” Liara’s hips raise, she blushes at the words that just escaped her mouth, but blushes even more so due to the look that Shepard gave her. Her eyes were full of lust and seemed a shade darker. 

“As you wish, Dr. T’soni” was the last thing Liara heard muttered into the quiet room before she felt Shepard’s hair tickling her thighs and the heat of her mouth against her azure.

Shepard takes one long lick of Liara. Hums in delight at the taste spilling into her mouth and pulls Liara’s clit into her mouth. Her tongue circles the delicate bulb and she sucks it lightly.

“Goddess, Shepard” Liara’s hand tangle into Shepard’s hair, she pushes her head into her azure, wanting more. Her legs slide up, Shepard suddenly pushes her shoulders against the back of her thighs, so Liara lays her legs on Shepard, her ankles hooking on top of Shepard’s lower back. Her breath hitches when she feels a finger teasing her entrance, moving around it but never really sliding in. Blue hips unconsciously move downwards, searching for the contact she desperately wanted.

Liara’s hip movement drew a moan out of Shepard, she pushes her index in smoothly, slides it back out and sets a pace that seemed to work well with Liara. Her tongue is still busy on Liara’s clit, mostly sucking it which seemed to be what Liara liked best.  Without much of a warning Shepard moves a second finger in, this time curling her fingers upwards in a “come hither” movement every time she slid them out.

Shepard feels a familiar tingling at the base of her skull, she looks up without breaking the contact she has on Liara’s clit. The view, she decided, was amazing. Liara’s back was arched, her breasts perking up and nipples hard, chest heaving up and down, Liara’s lips slightly parted and her eyes seemingly five shades darker.

Shepard gives into the meld. She always welcomed it. Hell, she _ached_ for it on more than one occasion. Feelings start to flood out into a space that was their own, thoughts mixed so much Shepard couldn’t tell which was whose. There was one that stood out between all of them though, it was the words Shepard always loved hearing, _and_ saying for that matter.

“I love you, Shepard. _Goddess, I love you so much_ ”

In that moment, Liara came undone. A low moan escaped her lips, very obviously held back. It was something Liara was always so conscious about, no matter how many times Shepard asked her to not hold back, and how many times Shepard insisted that hearing her drove her wild. Her back arches and legs tighten around Shepard. Hands taking fistfuls of Shepard’s hair and pulling, but were being so soft and careful at the same time.

Their meld faded back into reality, Shepard moved up Liara’s body once more, leaving a trail of kisses from her pelvis up to her collar bones and one last kiss on Liara’s lips. Shepard laid next to Liara, pulled her into her arms into the same position they had been laying in before all this. Hands trailing on Liara’s back while comfortable silence surrounded them.

Shepard laughs, “You should’ve mentioned this little… weak spot earlier, now I’ll be taking advantage of it, just so you know”

Liara huffs “You still have to show me one of yours. I am aware it’s not the same but I’m going to insist on finding it”

“Well good luck, T’soni” More laughter from Shepard, which is abruptly silenced by Liara’s wandering hand that had made a stop between Shepard’s legs.

“Meanwhile” Liara’s voice is a tone lower “I want to get a taste of you.”

Shepard’s lips parted, her eyes are hooded and filled with lust once more. She breathes out deeply and smirks, pulls Liara in for a kiss. It seemed they were going to be in for a long night.

 


End file.
